


Blind Date

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Cute, Dinner Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus gets stood up by his blind date.Alec gets stood up by his blind date.Sometimes cupid has his own way to bring two souls together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! A cute one short on Malec. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec felt like an idiot holding white rose as he waited for his date to arrive. Well technically it was a blind date set up by his brother Jace since you know, he was too shy to ask anyone out. Alec didn't like the idea of going out with a total stranger. But when Jace decides something, there was no stopping him. Only a name was given and a white rose was thrusted in his hand as a sign to recognize each other. 

That was twenty minutes back

Alec's eyes roamed around once again desperately searching for the person holding white rose and he saw someone at the end of a table with red rose 

Magnus drank his fourth cup of coffee as he nervously waited for his date. A red rose which was now slowly beginning to loose it's charm, was held between his fingers. His blind date was suppose to see the rose and recognize him. He was very excited at first but now it seemed like a bad idea. Because the said person was thirty minutes late. He sighed looking around to see if his blind date had by mistakenly landed on wrong table and his eyes fell on a young man holding a white rose 

Alec was sure he was drooling because the guy was insanely gorgeous. His tanned skin was the highlight of his body and he could so get lost in those beautiful eyes and never wish to come back. Was the guy his date? But he was holding a red rose so...His heart started hammering when suddenly the man got up and walked straight towards him 

Magnus hummed absorbing the young man's beauty, wanting so badly to run his fingers on the sharp jaw and long arms. God must be in good mood when he created you, thought Magnus with a playful grin. His eyes fell on the white rose and he wondered if he was his date and somehow brought the wrong colour rose. He had to clear his doubt so he stood up and walked straight towards him 

"Hi"

Alec froze. The guy's voice sounded like vanilla pudding, sweet and sugary. 

Magnus saw the shock register on Alec's face and a small smile formed on his face and he tried again "Hi?" 

Alec blinked rapidly biting his lips to stop the blush that was slowly creeping its way to his cheeks "H..Hi" 

"Umm..." Magnus pointed at white rose "Dave?" 

Alec shook his head as he pointed at red rose "Travis?" 

Magnus shook his head "Let me guess, blind date?" 

Alec nodded

It didn't take long for Magnus to put two and two together "I think we've been stood up by our dates" 

Alec's shoulders hunched and Magnus felt for him. An idea struck his mind and he perked up "Hey here's what we're going to do. If you're up to it...mind joining me for dinner?" 

Alec looked a bit shocked so Magnus continued "I mean we've paid for this blind date right. Might well as enjoy it" 

"My brother set me up" Alec confessed lowering his eyes

"Oh so only my money is wasted" Magnus said low tone "Anyways it was nice meeting you..." 

"No wait!" Alec cursed himself for sounding so loud and squeaky "We can... If you want... I mean I'm actually hungry" he finished with shy smile 

Magnus smiled broadly "So am I. Shall we?" he extended his arm and Alec hesitated for few seconds before wrapping his hand around Magnus's arm 

Alec was amazed how truly a gentleman the guy was when he pulled a chair for him "Have a seat darling" his eyes widened as the words slipped out "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it in wrong way. I tend to call people..." 

Alec sat down with a smile "It's okay. I didn't take it in wrong way" 

Magnus sighed in relief and took his place opposite to Alec "So what do you want to order?" 

Alec picked up the menu and raised his eyebrows "Ah..what are some of these things?" 

"What do you mean? This place is best known for Italian food" 

Alec pressed his lips "I don't go out much" 

"Not even with dates?" 

Alec hesitantly shook his head 

"Let me ask you something. Did you ever go on a date before?" 

Alec fisted his hands hoping to hide away his embarrassment "I'm sorry. I should leave" 

Magnus frowned. Yes he was bit shocked to hear someone so cute like the guy wasn't asked before by anyone but that also made him special. He reached out to place his hand over Alec's fisted ones "Why should you leave? Just because this is your first time? I don't care darling. I think it makes you special and...innocent" 

Alec scoffed "I some ways...yeah" 

Magnus grinned "Let me order for us. Trust me I know this place by heart" 

They ate chatting on random topics. Magnus paid for their dinner even though Alec insisted he wanted to pay "Next time you pay" 

Alec's mind short circuited. Next time? There will be next time? They walked out of the restaurant and Alec paused to look at Magnus "So what do we do next?" he asked not wanting his date to get over so soon

Magnus was internally jumping with joy. Here he was thinking ways to extend their date and the guy was already asking what should they do next "The night's still young. Wanna walk?" he suggested and received a happy nod from his date

When the moon was fully out they entered a park. Alec could feel Magnus's hand brushing his every few seconds as they walked together. He blushed at the contact wondering what would happen if he held his hand

Magnus glanced at his side to look at Alec and saw his red cheeks. A part of him knew it wasn't due to cold wind blowing around them. This was the young man's first date and he wanted to make it special for him. Making a bold move, he reached out and intertwined their hands, fingers locking like missing puzzles "Is this okay?" 

The blush on Alec's face only deepened as he gave another shy nod. They sat down on a bench and looked up at the beautiful black sky decorated with small shiny twinkling stars "This is breathtaking" said Alec in awe

Magnus didn't take his eyes off Alec and replied "It sure is breathtaking" 

Alec noticed Magnus was looking at him and he bit his lower lips, blush covering his entire face "I enjoyed tonight. Thank you"

"Who said the night is over?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Magnus raised his hand and cupped Alec's face bringing it closer as his eyes shifted on the pink plump lips. Both of their breaths were shaking as he asked softly "Tell me if you want to stop" he waited giving enough time for Alec to pull back. When he saw Alec just leaned in a bit, showing his consent, Magnus slowly pressed their lips together

Alec's body went rigid with shock as soft shivers shook him and euphoric warmth blossomed his entire being. This was his first kiss and it couldn't have been better. It was perfect. The man's mouth was perfect. Everything about the man was perfect. 

Magnus pulled back and brushed his finger on Alec's cheek "Was that okay?" 

Alec nodded feeling dizzy with happiness "It was perfect umm.." he paused realizing that he didn't even know his date's name

"Magnus. My name is Magnus Bane" Magnus said as if reading Alec's mind

"Alexander Lightwood but everyone calls me Alec" 

"I prefer Alexander" 

Alec smiled "It doesn't sound so bad when you say it" 

Magnus smirked "So at what time do you want me to book tomorrow night's dinner?" 

Alec giggled as they exchanged numbers and decided where to meet the next day. He made sure to thank his brother Jace for setting him up for a blind date. Also he was so glad he got stood up by his original date or else he would have never gotten chance to meet wonderful man like Magnus. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
